


witchcraft and wizardry

by misswesterosi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cousin Incest, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, One Shot, R plus L equals J, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswesterosi/pseuds/misswesterosi
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots with the pairing Jonrya in Harry Potter's universe.





	witchcraft and wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, where Arya is to damn happy for being the first Stark to receive a Hogwarts letter, like her cousin Jon.

**Ms. A. Stark,**

_The Castle of Winterfell,_

_Wintertown,_

_Russia_

 

Arya couldn't contain herself, she wanted to act very mature in the face of the situation, but she was screaming of happiness. So now she ran through the house, the letter in her hand, searching for all of her family, to show that she was finally going to Hogwarts.

Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Jon!

"Look, dad! I'm going to Hogwarts! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Arya screamed, jumping on her father. She smiled at him.

Ned Stark didn't get a chance to say anything, since his daughter didn't shut her mouth for a second before running to show her mother the letter. Ned sighed knowing that the fight would come earlier than winter when his wife discovered this news. It was going to be a long day. Ned couldn't say he was not happy, though. He smiled to himself, thinking about another Stark girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy these little stories that I could not get out of my head. If you want me to continue with this theme, feel free to leave a prompt in the comments or ideas in general.  
> It's the first time I dare to post something, forgive any errors in English, consider that this is not my language, but any mistake let me know, please.


End file.
